Just Another Impossible Thing
by GallifreianLady
Summary: She always knew, deep down, that she didn't belong. She looked at the old brass fob-watch laying on the table in front of her, dreading what it meant. Set during Stolen Earth/Journey's End. AU without the Meta-Crisis Doctor, or the Doctor/Donna. Rated T Just in case, but more K content
1. Prologue

So this is the first part of my extended story. Set during the Stolen Earth/Journey's End Story Arc, and is AU for everything after "Turn Right".  
I will let you know now, the Meta-crisis Doctor or Doctor/Donna will not exist in this story, so the ending is completely new.

Enjoy, and remember to rate and Review!

N.B This may be changed in the next few days as I get it Beta'd

* * *

She knew she was different. Always that same nagging feeling, that feeling that (although she played a part) she was never truly connected to the world in which she existed. Now she had the proof: undeniable, unquestionable proof. She couldn't help but to shudder as she breathed deeply, calming herself. All the while never taking her deep brown eyes from the brass fob-watch in her hands.

Placing the watch carefully on the table in front of her, she mulled the curious device that held all of the answers.  
_** "But it looks just like your average pocket-watch. A silly, broken, pocket-watch from years past. Such an ordinary, silly thing could not possibly contain an entire **__**consciousness!"**_

"Its physically IMPOSSIBLE!" She hadn't meant to, but she found herself shouting the last part to the watch in front of her, causing the strange man with the long, military-style overcoat to burst into the room.

"Everything OK? Listen, I know that this is a lot to take in over an hour, and I don't want to pressure you, or anything, but there is the universe to save, so accepting that watch and opening it is kind of a priority right now."

Captain Jack Harkness had said this to her in quite the reassuring manner, but she could detect the impatience in his voice. It was Jack who had given her the watch, told her of the Doctor and Rose, of the Daleks, and of how she fit into the world and universe. The Daleks were the only part of the story she couldn't deny, and how could she?! She could see them on the streets, their ships in the sky, taking people, killing those who resisted. It was an invasion, Jack told her, and that was a fact no creature on Earth could deny.

What she could deny, though, was the existence of the other two names. The Doctor and his Rose. Jack had told her so many impossible tales of the lonely god and his faithful companion. For a good solid 20 minutes he had jumped back and forth between stories, one moment telling her of a magical ship (the TARDIS if she was remembering correctly) that travelled in time and space, the next about creatures called the Slitheen (who were supposedly behind the destruction of 10 Downing Street a few years earlier), and then the Daleks. But all of this was believable.

What was simply impossible was that this Doctor (who refused to part with anything but his title) was supposedly an alien called a Time Lord, and that the human called Rose was trapped in a parallel universe because of that Canary Wharf trouble.  
_**"Uh huh. Canary Wharf was nothing but a hologram, something to promote a new movie. I highly doubt that was aliens; we would have been prepared this time if aliens had invaded us 2 years ago."**_

She had shrugged dismissively at this information, vowing to take everything else said by this Jack with a (very large) pinch of salt.

Then he had parted with a piece of information so terrible, so impossible, that she had been staring at the strange watch with a mixture of dread and fear for the last half an hour. Something in the strange swirls and circles told her that what the mysterious Jack was telling her was the truth, and that opening the watch would prove that. But she was scared. Jack had told her that the Daleks hated all Time Lords, and that they would track her once she opened the watch. She didn't want to die.

She picked up the watch, going over the dreadful piece of information in her head again:

She was the Doctor and Rose's daughter.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Girl

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna was looking pointedly behind the person she had addressed, who was frowning at his friend quizzically.

The Doctor turned hesitantly, fearful to let the hope take a hold of his hearts. He refused to entertain the mere possibility that She had returned to his universe. As he looked tentatively up the darkened street, littered with abandoned cars and the debris of the ongoing Dalek invasion, nothing could have distracted his fathomless brown eyes from the lone figure walking towards him and Donna. The lone woman was walking calmly, which only served to enhance the Doctor's bewilderment for he knew that, had the positions been in the reverse, he would never be able to maintain such a guarded demeanour.

Rose stopped in her tracks, a wide grin appearing across her face as she looked on at the two people standing mere metres away from her. Oh, how much she had hoped for this moment. Her Doctor had told her to live a good life, and she had. Ever since that lonesome day on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden she had devoted her life to reaching the Doctor, and in her mind this counted as a very god life indeed. The Doctor was still frowning at her, albeit in a more astonished manner that was abundant in this current regeneration. He had finally allowed the hope and joy that he had so long ago buried to break free and fill his entire being. A third feeling also resurfaced, and whilst that too filled his being, this emotion was the one that made his hearts soar with delight. So, when Rose started to run in his direction, the Time Lord could only return that brilliant smile and start to run towards the only person he ever truly loved. Oh, how the Doctor did love Rose. His beautiful, English Rose.

What none of the three time travellers noticed, however, was that they were being watched the entire time since the TARDIS had landed. The lone Dalek had decided now was the opportune moment to strike and win himself eternal glory within the Crucible, for The Oncoming Storm was distracted and defenceless against the might of the Dalek Empire. The Doctor's death began to move from his hiding place behind one of the abandoned cars on the street, Rose's smile turning to a look of sheer horror as she spied the advancing Dalek.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The Doctor's face mirrored Rose's horror as the age-old death cry brought ice to his hearts. It only took a fraction of time for him to realise that his reaction would be too slow to evade his death; that the plasma bolt would still hit him before he could even move a foot away. He would never have enough time to reach safety, not enough time to reach Rose. He looked at the horror-stricken face of his former companion one last time, desperately trying to convey the three little words he so desperately wanted Rose to know. He had been given another chance to tell her, after he fumbled the last chance he was given on a desolate Norwegian Beach.

The sudden, unmistakable crack of a time-jump permeated the air just as the Dalek fired the shot destined to kill the Doctor. A cloud of golden light quickly enveloped the Dalek, reversing the direction of its plasma blast back into itself. The lone Dalek burst into a shower of metal and flames, whilst the Doctor was thrown from his feet by the shock wave caused by the explosion.

Rose and Donna stumbled to where the Doctor lay bewildered. staring at the figure who had appeared with the time jump. A young girl stood in front of the now burning wreckage that was once the Dalek. In looks she could not have been much older than 18, but her stance as she looked at the fallen Dalek carried an air of knowledge and wisdom far beyond her years. A faint fuzzing at the back of the Time Lord's mind caused him to stand in alarm for he had not felt another psychic mind since his last encounter with the Master a little over a year earlier, and before that not since he had let Gallifrey burn in the Time War. In that instant the Doctor realised he was not alone, as the girl who had just saved his life was not human. She was a Time Lady.

As abruptly as she had appeared, the girl turned to her wrist which donned the Vortex Manipulator and quickly de-materialised with another crack in the air. The Doctor stood, speechless, at the spot where she had stood before quickly regaining his wits and dashing to the TARDIS, intent on tracking the young Gallifreyan. He had not taken more than three leaps towards his waiting ship before the unmistakable crack filled the air a third time and the Time Lady reappeared, with one Captain Jack Harkness holding her hand fondly.

"Thanks and all for saving his life, but who the heck are you?!" an incredulous Rose asked the young girl. She had seen the fear in the Doctor's eyes at the unfamiliar face, and knew all too well that this could only mean danger worse than a whole fleet of Daleks or Cybermen. What was worse was that Rose had seen the golden light that had surrounded the young lady as she protected the Doctor from the Dalek. Although the Doctor had refused to tell her about what happened when she had returned to the Gamestation, she had steadily been remembering snippets of that day. She could now clearly remember the swirling golden light that had signalled the death of all those Daleks along with their emperor. So when the unfamiliar figure had appeared, she could not mistake the definite signs of the Bad Wolf.

"Now, Rose, I know this probably looks bad and threatening and all that, but hear the girl out before you scare her off." Although Jack was quite light-hearted in his tone of voice, he had meant what he said in all sincerity since he knew the ability of a Tyler to make the whole world cower in fear. "Doctor," he nodded to the uncharacteristically silent Time Lord, "I think it's best we take this inside the TARDIS, where Alayna here can explain everything. I know it's a stretch for you to allow another person into the ship, especially with that nasty business with the Master, but I know this girl and I would trust her with my life if needed. She did just save you from that Dalek, after all"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it, the next update may be a few weeks, but I know where I'm going with it at least and already have the first paragraph down (YAY!). This was gonna be a much longer chapter, but I kinda felt the next part would be a bit of a bore compared to what happened just there.

Anyway, please remember to R&amp;R, it means so much to me :D


	3. Chapter 2 - Some Things Need Not Saying

"So lemme get this straight, you grew up with Jack, was born on the Boeshane Peninsular, yet you have two hearts, and speak fluent Gallifreyan?!" Rose looked incredulously at the girl who was still standing just beyond the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor had still not spoken, never taking his eyes off of the enigmatic girl.

"As I told you, I'm from the Peninsular, but neither of my parents are from there. And as for the whole knowing Gallifreyan, my father taught me." For all the bravery and strength of character the girl had shown earlier, she now shuffled timidly from foot to foot, unsure of how to proceed in this conversation.

_**"How do I get myself out of this!? Dad always warned me of crossing any time lines and now I've stuck myself right in it. Oh, well done Alayna, you've really mucked it up this time!"**_

Alayna looked to the Time Lord who would one day become her father. He had her fixed in that cold stare that sounded the imminent arrival of the Oncoming Storm. She had seen the devastating effects of that look during the Time War, fighting in a platoon alongside his previous regeneration. She never expected to see that stare turned on her.

"And yet you refuse to speak to me directly, or explain exactly who and what you are." Everyone jumped at the first words the Doctor had spoken since the arrival of Alayna. "You refuse to talk in what is quite clearly the language of your species, since you're obviously not human but Gallifreyan. And by the way you stood before that Dalek, it can be said that you have attended the Time Lord Academy, and so are a Time Lady. So tell me, did you cower away too?! Run and never look back as your planet burned?! Sure, one Dalek is easy to take down, but face an entire army!? It seems my entire race had nothing better to do except run and hide-" The Doctor's anger was immediately halted by Jack, who had grabbed the Time Lord's arm and spun him around to face him.

"She saves your life, and this is how you thank her?! By making her so unwelcome, reminding her of the War, treating her as if she was the Master reincarnate?! You would be gone by now if she didn't save your ass!" The Doctor was taken aback by the stern nature of the ex-Time Agent. No one had seen him lose his temper in such an explosive way before now. The Doctor immediately calmed, he had never seen Jack so protective about another person, let alone about the Time Lords and Rassilion knew the hell both of them had equally suffered at the hands of the Master. "This girl I grew up with, I know her parents and who they are to the entire Universe-" The Doctor opened his mouth to demand the identities of these other Time Lords, but Jack cut him off "- and when I say I cannot tell you who they are, you know I'm saying the truth. I know you probably have a mind to chuck me out of here since I hid from you that I knew other Time Lords, but trust me when I say I can't tell you. I'm a Time Agent, I know the laws of travelling and know full too well the implications of telling you anything before the right time, OK?!"

The Doctor's eyes had turned back to the young Time Lady, who right then looked so fragile and afraid. Something within the Doctor stirred, igniting what seemed an irrational need to protect this girl and make sure nothing happened to her. She looked straight to him, her deep brown eyes mirroring his own. And in that moment he knew why Jack couldn't tell him of this girl or her parents. In this young Gallifreyan that stood before him was his own self, his uncertainty at the world, the same feeling of being alone in the universe. This girl, whoever she was, was his daughter.

The Doctor walked over to the gangway leading to the outer doors, speaking a melodic language as he moved. The young girl's face immediately brightened up, and she replied in the same language, to which the Doctor let out a soft chuckle, embracing her in a warm hug, comforting her that everything would be ok, and that he would protect her to the ends of the universe.

At that moment, Donna re-entered the console room from where she had vanished into the TARDIS a little after they had returned. She looked fondly at the sight of the Doctor and Alayna embracing, only to then notice the look on the Time Lord's face. Immediately she gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she recognised the same fatherly love as when he had finally accepted Jenny as his daughter mere weeks before. Rose gave a quizzical look at the Doctor's companion, already on edge from the whiplash caused by the Doctor's extreme reactions to the other Gallifreyan. She still had so many questions, chief among them why this girl had the power of the Bad Wolf in her and yet was a Time Lady. She knew full to well this had everything to do with her, that only she was the Bad Wolf.

As immediately as he had embraced the girl, the Doctor was running back to the central console, pressing buttons and pulling levers as her went. "Enough of these domestics, we have the universe to save – again – and I don't think Davros is of the patient type." Alayna had now joined her father at the console, and was expertly directing the time ship to her next coordinates, whilst her father stared intently at the monitor. "And so, into the belly of the beast, the Dalek Crucible."


End file.
